Tekken AIM
by Black5Belt
Summary: The Tekken characters get...INTERNET! I got the idea last night when I was on IM...hehe...anyway, read and tell me if it's good or not. More chapters! So more drama, romance, humor and crazy Lee-ness up! NEW: Law and Jun are now in the story as well.
1. Day 1 of the New AIM

Yup, the title says it all. The Tekken characters get...INTERNET! I got the idea last night when I was on IM...hehe...anyway, read and tell me if it's good or not. I'll put up more chapters if I can think of more...or if people want another one. Okay, on with the story;  
**Disclaimer: **I have written five Tekken stories. Are you sure you still don't know I DO NOT own them? Ya, Namco does. But I don't own Namco either...

Just so you know, here are their ID's: (note: does not include everyone...only the interesting ones, er the ones that make it interesting :D) They're kinda predictable...

Xiaoyu - _PandaLuver  
_Asuka - _BadGirl  
_Julia - _Nerdy1Prep_  
Christie - _CapoeiraChick_  
Nina - _AnnaH8er_  
Anna - _NinaH8er_  
Jin - _KarateFreak_  
Hwoarang - _BadBoy_  
Kazuya - _MishimaBoy_  
Heihachi - _MishimaMan  
_Raven - _AgentNoName_  
Lee - _RichGuy_

* * *

Day 1 of the New AIM

_MisimaMan has signed in :)_

MishimaMan: Ummm...how does this thing work?

_MishimaBoy has signed in :)_

MishimaBoy: I think you just type into this little box and press that rectangular button that says 'Enter'...

_Nerdy1Prep has signed in :)_

Nerdy1Prep: It's not that hard...

MishimaBoy: Shut up woman

_KarateFreak has signed in :)_

Nerdy1Prep: Excuse me?!

KarateFreak: STOP ARGUING! Gosh dad! Grandpa!

MishimaBoy: Don't you answer back! You're...grounded!

KarateFreak: How can I be grounded? I live by myself!

_BadBoy has just signed in :)_

BadBoy: He may live by himself, but he's still a momma's boy...

KarateFreak: Shut up woman

BadBoy: What did you just call me?!

Nerdy1Prep: A woman, what do you think?

_BadGirl has signed in :)_

BadGirl: Oooohh...Buuuurn

BadBoy: Shut up woman

Nerdy1Prep: Why is everyone always saying that?!

MishimaBoy: Heh...I started it...:D

_PandaLuver has signed in :)_

PandaLuver: Hey PPL!

KarateFreak: Hey Xiao...

BadBoy: AWWWW!

BadGirl: Ya...AWWW!

KarateFreak: Huh?

PandaLuver: Huh?

Nerdy1Prep: Haha...ha...hahaha...ha...

KarateFreak: WHAT!?

BadBoy: Really wanna know what we were thinking?

PandaLuver: Ya...unless it's bad...

BadGirl: Oh! I wanna tell her! We were saying it's so cute how you and Jin are like that!

KarateFreak: Like what?

BadBoy: You know...like in love...and what not

KarateFreak: ...

PandaLuver: NEW SUBJECT, PLEASE!

_AgentNoName has signed in :)_

AgentNoName: Hmm...I just got here, what did I miss?

Nerdy1Prep: Not much. Telling women to shut up...calling Hwoarang a girl...Oh, and Jin and Xiaoyu flirting publicly.

PandaLuver: Hey!

AgentNoName: Awww! I knew it would happen sometime soon!

KarateFreak: UGH...

_NinaH8er has signed in :)_

NinaH8er: Has anyone seen my sister?

_AnnaH8er has signed in :)_

AnnaH8er: What about me? And what's with your name?

NinaH8er: What? I hate you, so that's my name! Got a problem?

AnnaH8er: No I mean I get that...nevermind

NinaH8er: Good, --

NinaH8er: What the heck?!

KarateFreak: The censor blocks out profanity...

PandaLuver: Ya watch; -- -- -- -- -- -- - -- --

BadGirl: Whoa there Xiao!

KarateFreak: Ya, we never really saw that side of her before...

BadBoy: Ya, we haven't...But you've probably seen a different side of her...a more -- side.

PandaLuver: HEY! What the --?! THAT'S DISGUSTING!

KarateFreak: Ya! What the --?! PERV!

Nerdy1Prep: I think they're saying they're still virgins...

PandaLuver: O.o ...I guess you could put it that way...

KarateFreak: o.O...

AgentNoName: Haha...I find it funny...

_CapoeiraChick has signed in :) _

MishimaMan: Well, I'll let you kids have fun...see ya!

_MishimaMan has logged off :(_

MishimaBoy: Ya, bye PPL, and if something happens between Jin and Xiaoyu, I wanna know :D

_MishimaBoy has logged off :(_

KarateFreak: O.o-Again...

CapoeiraChick: Soooo...

AgentNoName: Uh...I have a call...from my boss...GTG PPL...Don't wanna get fired...

AgenNoName: Heh...heh...heh...

AgentNoName: Oh, and tell me what happens between Jin and...that girl.

PandaLuver: I have a name you know!

AgentNoName: I know, but I never really cared enough to find out.

PandaLuver: Well!

_AgentNoName has logged off_

BadBoy: Hey Jin, you're my rival right? Enemy? Hate eachother and what not?

KarateFreak: Ya...why?

BadGirl: And I'm your cousin...so I have the licence to bug the -- out of you...

BadBoy: And I have the licence to embarrass the -- out of you...

KarateFreak: Where is this going?

PandaLuver: Does it have to do anything with me? :l

BadBoy: Yes

PandaLuver: AWWWW!

Nerdy1Prep: Hehe! I wanna see where this is going...

BadGirl: Okay, Jin. Is is true you're in LOVE with Xiaoyu?

_KarateFreak has logged off :(_

_BadBoy: _What the heck?!

Nerdy1Prep: LOL!!

AnnaH8er: HA!

NinaH8er: He's just not the deep kinda guy...but still-HAHAHA!

BadBoy: BRB...

CapoeiraChick: Hmmm, I wonder...

PandaLuver: Ummm...I hear screaming...and stuff breaking...

PandaLuver: -GASP!- I heard Jin say "We're in Xiao's room, don't break anything!" Then I heard MORE CRASHING!

BadGirl: Wow...see? He's protective of you...and your belongings...and your feelings!

PandaLuver: Asuka!

CapoeiraChick: Haha...I hear it too!

Nerdy1Prep: And Xiaoyu, she has a point

_KarateFreak has signed back in :)_

BadBoy: Answer the question, Kazama!

BadGirl: ...Which Kazama?

NinaH8er: Jin

AnnaH8er: Kazama...

KarateFreak: Do I have to answer the question?

PandaLuver: Yes...I want to know

KarateFreak: Fine...

KarateFreak: Y-

KarateFreak: E-

KarateFreak: S...Does that answer you PPL's questions?!

BadBoy: Oh, we should so save this convo! We just got Jin admit he loves a girl who'se way out of his league! But still.

CapoeiraChick: Ya, they look cute together!

Nerdy1Prep: Toally! I'll do it once everyone logs off...

PandaLuver: :D

BadGirl: I thought so

KarateFreak: I can't belive U PPL just made me spill something PERSONAL!

PandaLuver: Would it still be bad if it had a possible outcome?

KarateFreak: What do you mean?

BadGirl: She loves U 2! AWWWW!

BadBoy: HAHAHAHAHA!

Nerdy1Prep: HAHAHAHAHA!

AnnaH8er: HAHAHAHAHA!

NinaH8er: HAHAHAHAHA!

CapoeiraChick: HAHAHAHAHA!

_RichGuy has signed in :)_

RichGuy: HAHAHAHAHA!

RichGuy: Wait, why did I just laugh? Let me guess, is it Jin and Xiaoyu related?

KarateFreak: What?! Is it really that obvious?

PandaLuver: Psh! No!...I hope. ' '

BadGirl: Ya it is

BadBoy: Yup. Better belive it

AnnaH8er: Uh huh

NinaH8er: So obvious

Nerdy1Prep: Very

RichGuy: Hate to break it to you, but it is obvious

CapoeiraChick: Do you want us to give you reasons too?

KarateFreak: Ya well, is it as obvious as Hwoarang totally crushing on my cousin?

BadGirl: Huh?

BadBoy: Shut up!

PandaLuver: Hehe!

Nerdy1Prep: OH! I never really thought of it that way...but now that you mention it...HAHAHAHA!

RichGuy: Oh wow

BadBoy: Uhhhhhhhh

KarateFreak: I bet he's all red in the face by now... -snickers-

BadBoy: Shut up woman

KarateFreak: -glares-

BadBoy: Oh yeah, payback...

PandaLuver: HEY! Back on subject. So we came to a conclusion!

Nerdy1Prep: That Hwoarang LOVES Asuka! I'm totally saving this convo!!

RichGuy: Yes, crazy in love. So in love that-

KarateFreak: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

BadBoy: Shut up Kazama!

BadGirl: What did I say?!

BadBoy: Not you...the other Kazama

BadGirl: Oh...heh...

BadGirl: Well! Look at the time! I have to go uh...finish...homework? Ya, homework!

PandaLuver: It's summer

BadGirl: Ya well...my summer assignment for... my AP classes

PandaLuver: AP classes? You nearly flunked all your regular classes

BadGirl: ...that's why I have to study!

PandaLuver: You don't study

BadGirl: ...

_BadGirl has logged off :(_

BadBoy: ...

CapoeiraChick: Miss her?

BadBoy: Shut up...I'm leaving too

AnnaH8er: Beacause she's not here anymore?

BadBoy: NO! I'm just...leaving...

_BadBoy has logged off :(_

PandaLuver: I bet they're making out right about now

RichGuy: -whistles- **(A/N: The freaky whistle guys do when they see stuff they find...attractive...)**

KarateFreak: You wanna go do that too? ;)

PandaLuver: Ya sure, why not...

_PandaLuver has logged off :(_

_KarateFreak has logged off :(_

Nerdy1Prep: Ya, I have to go too...I'm behind on work.

CapoeiraChick: Didn't you say you were gonna save this?

Nerdy1Prep: Oh yeah...DARN! Now I have to wait for everyone to leave!

RichGuy: Ugh, I'm bored anyway. I'll leave

_RichGuy has logged off :(_

CapoeiraChick: I'm gonna go take pix of them for blackmail...see ya!

CapoeiraChick: And yes, I will post them on the internet -laughs evil laugh-

_CapoeiraChick has logged off :(_

AnnaH8er: Well, I guess it's just U and me...and the geek

Nerdy1Prep: HEY!

NinaH8er: Wanna go fight?

AnnaH8er: You bet

_AnnaH8er has logged off :(_

_NinaH8er has logged off :(_

Nerdy1Prep: Yes! Now I can save it and move on with my life!

**_Saving Conversation as 'Tekken Discussion 1'_**

**_Saved Conversation..._**

Nerdy1Prep: Woohoo!

_NerdyPrep has logged off :(_

**_IM has turned off...

* * *

_****__**Phew! My fingers hurt...especially my pinky...Anyway, you know the drill...you've read this...tell me what you think...yada yada yada. Oh, and I may write another chapter. But that's the ony reason its status is still in progress.

-Black5Belt


	2. Day 2 of the New AIM

Well, a few ppl said keep going...so ya...here's the next part.  
**Diclaimer:** I do not own Tekken, its characters, or IM...

Just another reminder;

Xiaoyu - _PandaLuver  
_Asuka - _BadGirl  
_Julia - _Nerdy1Prep_  
Christie - _CapoeiraChick_  
Nina - _AnnaH8er_  
Anna - _NinaH8er_  
Jin - _KarateFreak_  
Hwoarang - _BadBoy_  
Kazuya - _MishimaBoy_  
Heihachi - _MishimaMan  
_Raven - _AgentNoName_  
Lee - _RichGuy_

* * *

Day 2 of the New AIM

**_IM has turned on_**

_KarateFreak has signed in :)_

KarateFreak: Uh...hello?

KarateFreak: Anybody?

_PandaLuver has signed in :)_

PandaLuver: HI!

KarateFreak: Hey

KarateFreak: Sooooo...

PandaLuver: Is anyone else here yet?

KarateFreak: Nope. I was here first, then you then...well some other people.

PandaLuver: Okay then

_BadGirl has signed in :)_

BadGirl: Hey you two love-birds... ;D

KarateFreak: Shut up, Asuka

BadGirl: :P

KarateFreak: BTW, what happened between Hwoarang and you yesterday

PandaLuver: Ya...?

BadGirl: Um...

_Nerdy1Prep has signed in :)_

Nerdy1Prep: Phew! I'm not the first one here!

BadGirl: You'll never make me talk!

PandaLuver: Yes we can

Nerdy1Prep: Umm...am I missing something here?

KarateFreak: Yes. Remember yesterday with Hwoarang and Asuka?

Nerdy1Prep: Yup

PandaLuver: We asked her what happened between them then

Nerdy1Prep: OOOOHHHH! I get it!

_BadBoy has signed in :)_

KarateFreak: See! He's on too so we can interrogate him as well!

BadBoy: Something tells me I got on at the wrong time...

BadGirl: Yup, you did

BadBoy: -- it...

KarateFreak: HAHA! Nice...

PandaLuver: Okay, let's ask Hwoarang the question!

Nerdy1Prep: Sure thing

_NinaH8er has signed in :)_

_AnnaH8er has signed in :)_

NinaH8er: You always copy me

AnnaH8er: What?!

NinaH8er: I log on then you do

AnnaH8er: You think I know?!

NinaH8er: Sure. Unless you wanna admit you're stupid. We'll save this conversation again.

AnnaH8er: You --! I am not stupid!

Nerdy1Prep: HEY! Quit arguing, we're interrogating Hwoarang and Asuka!

AnnaH8er: Huh?

KarateFreak: Just watch

PandaLuver: So Asuka, care to answer to question?

_CapoeiraChick has signed in :)_

CapoeiraChick: OH! A question! I wanna see its outcome!

BadBoy: NO! DON'T TELL!

KarateFreak: Why not?

PandaLuver: Was it that innapropriate?

BadGirl: Yes

KarateFreak: O.o

PandaLuver: o.O

NinaH8er: :O

AnnaH8er: 8O

CapoeiraChick: Oh...gosh...

Nerdy1Prep: ... :l

_RichGuy has signed in :)_

RichGuy: What the?

BadGirl: What?

RichGuy: I thought this was shop'tillyoudrop .com...

BadBoy: WHAT?!

RichGuy: It's a website...

BadGirl: Anyway, I was just kidding ppl!

BadBoy: Ya, you should have seen the look on y'all's faces!

BadGirl: Priceless...

KarateFreak: What the --?

RichGuy: Haha

_MishimaBoy has signed in :)_

MishimaBoy: Having fun?

RichGuy: I thought this was shop'tillyoudrop .com

Nerdy1Prep: What the --?

MishimaBoy: What happened between Jin and Xiaoyu yesterday?

PandaLuver: WHY?!

MishimaBoy: Just wanna know...

MishimaBoy: For blackmail

CapoeiraChick: Oh yeah, I took pics yesterday! Find them on google .com!

MishimaBoy: Nice...BRB

RichGuy: Could you look up shop'tillyoudrop .com for me too?

PandaLuver: Wouldn't you let that go?!

RichGuy: NO!

KarateFreak: YES!

RichGuy: NO!

KarateFreak: YES!

RichGuy: NO!

KarateFreak: YES!

RichGuy: NO!

KarateFreak: NO!

RichGuy: YES!

RichGuy: Wait... -- it!

Nerdy1Prep: LOL...

AnnaH8er: -snickers-

_AgentNoName has signed in :)_

AgentNoName: Wazzup ppl

CapoeiraChick: Don't try...

AgentNoName: HEY!

CapoeiraChick: You even said it wrong

AgentNoName: What?! Then how do you say it?

CapoeiraChick: Um...I don't know either

AgentNoName: Then let me say it how I want, woman!

CapoeiraChick: I have a name you know!

AgentNoName: Sure, but I prefer woman.

AgentNoName: Unless you're not a woman...

PandaLuver: HAHAHA!

CapoeiraChick: ...I am TOO a woman!

Nerdy1Prep: U sure?

KarateFreak: HAHAHA!!

NinaH8er: Christie is a woman! It's Nina who's not...

AnnaH8er: She means Anna

NinaH8er: HEY. I'm a woman.

AnnaH8er: In oppisite-world

NinaH8er: Shut the -- up!

AnnaH8er: MAKE ME!

BadGirl: Hey, if you're gonna fight, do it outside! Not here

NinaH8er: Works 4 me!

_NinaH8er has logged off :(_

AnnaH8er: Phew! She's off!

_NinaH8er has signed back in :)_

AnnaH8er: AWWW! -- it!

NinaH8er: Get out here --!

AnnaH8er: Gay wad

_AnnaH8er has logged off :(_

_NinaH8er has logged off :(_

MishimaBoy: HEY! I'm back and those pics are HOT!

KarateFreak: WHAT. THE. --.

PandaLuver: O.O

MishimaBoy: JK, they're funny though.

CapoeiraChick: Yup. There are like one million hits on those pics now

MishimaBoy: Good

RichGuy: Ya, cool. I'm gonna go check them out. BRB...

CapoeiraChick: And I...sold them to the tabliods...

KarateFreak: I repeat. WHAT. THE. --.

PandaLuver: For how much?

Nerdy1Prep: HA!

BadBoy: HAHA!

KarateFreak: Xiaoyu! Why are you encouraging this!?

AgentNoName: Because she's with you for the money

KarateFreak: ...

KarateFreak: I feel so used...

PandaLuver: What?!

PandaLuver: Jin! That's not true!

KarateFreak: Whatever, Xiao.

KarateFreak: Save it for the interview for the tabliods

PandaLuver: ...I'm gonna kill you Raven!

AgentNoName: Ha! You can't kill what you can't catch!

_AgentNoName has logged off :(_

BadGirl: Ouch

BadBoy: Just what we need. More drama.

PandaLuver: Come on! It's not true!

RichGuy: Ya whatever.

BadBoy: Xiaoyu, I think he's --.

BadGirl: Uh huh. I can tell...

PandaLuver: FINE!

_PandaLuver has logged off :(_

Nerdy1Prep: Look what you did!

KarateFreak: :P Don't care...

_KarateFreak has logged off :(_

BadGirl: Well...it's 12:30! I'm gonna go get lunch!

_BadGirl has logged off :(_

BadBoy: Me too

_BadBoy has logged off :(_

RichGuy: Dude those pictures are cool! I downloaded them on my computer!

MishimaBoy: Told you

RichGuy: I'm hungry

RichGuy: Besides. I still haven't looked up shop'tilyoudrop .com yet.

Nerdy1Prep: Oh my gosh...

RichGuy: What? Whatever...I'm...leaving now...

_RichGuy has logged off :(_

MishimaBoy: Well, I'm left with two annoying teenagers. I'm leaving

_MishimaBoy has logged off :(_

CapoeiraChick: Annoying?!

Nerdy1Prep: Teenagers?!

CapoeiraChick: Whatev. Wanna go get lunch?

Nerdy1Prep: Ya sure.

_CapoeriaChick has logged off :(_

_Nerdy1Prep has logged off :(_

_MishimaMan has signed in :)_

MishimaMan: Um...hello?

MishimaMan: Uh, I think I'm a little late here...

MishimaMan: Oh well. Maybe tomorrow...

_MishimaMan has logged off :(_

**_IM has turned off

* * *

_**-Gasp!- DRAMA! What will happen with Jin and Xiao? Find out next chappie! Which will be posted up...eventually. JK- ASAP.

Wow. 3 reviews already. That's like the most I've had for just one chapter...Anyway, like the chapter? Review! And if you want me to add any other characters, I suppose I could. But only by request.

-Black5Belt


	3. Day 3 of the Somewhat New AIM

Hey people! Here's the next chapter. By request, (from Ninnis) I am adding Law to the story...and yes, his name is 'Watah'...(That is what he says, isn't it ;D)  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tekken, its characters or AIM...

Again, a reminder;

Xiaoyu - _PandaLuver  
_Asuka - _BadGirl  
_Julia - _Nerdy1Prep_  
Christie - _CapoeiraChick_  
Nina - _AnnaH8er_  
Anna - _NinaH8er_  
Jin - _KarateFreak_  
Hwoarang - _BadBoy_  
Kazuya - _MishimaBoy_  
Heihachi - _MishimaMan  
_Raven - _AgentNoName_  
Lee - _RichGuy  
_NEW! Law - _Watah_

* * *

**_IM Has turned on_**

_BadGirl has signed in :)_

BadGirl: Aw man, I'm the first one here...

_BadBoy has signed in :)_

BadBoy: Yes, thanx for pointing out the obvious, Asuka

BadGirl: Whatever

_Nerdy1Prep has signed in_

Nerdy1Prep: Hmmm...you two are taking advantage of being alone, aren't you?

BadBoy: Huh?

NerdyPrep: Flirting privately when no one else is here

BadGirl: Psh! NO!

_KarateFreak has signed in :)_

KarateFreak: Hey, Xiaoyu's not here, is she?

BadBoy: Nope

_PandaLuver has signed in :)_

BadBoy: I spoke too soon...

PandaLuver: What?! I bet you were talking behind my back, weren't you?!

PandaLuver: That's low! Even for you Jin!

KarateFreak: What?!

Nerdy1Prep: Hey

PandaLuver: I can't belive you!

KarateFreak: Me?! You started it!

Nerdy1Prep: Hey!

PandaLuver: How am I suddenly the one who started...whatever it is I started?!

KarateFreak: WHAT RAVEN SAID!

PandaLuver: YOU BELIEVED THAT?!

Nerdy1Prep: HEEEEY!!

_RichGuy has signed in :)_

RichGuy: WHAT'S WITH ALL THE SCREAMING?

BadGirl: Nothing...Jin and Xiao are arguing again

KarateFreak: Because she's a --...

PandaLuver: Alright, that's just too far!

_PandaLuver has logged off :(_

BadBoy: Jin, you're an --, you know that?

KarateFreak: Well she is!

BadGirl: Jin!

RichGuy: Ya man, that's no way to treat someone you love

KarateFreak: Who said I love her?!

Nerdy1Prep: You did, a few days ago

_CapoeiraChick has signed in :)_

CapoeiraChick: What's going on?

RichGuy: Jin called Xiaoyu a -- and she's all upset now

Nerdy1Prep: And left

CapoeiraChick: Jin!

KarateFreak: What am I supposed to do?

RichGuy: I don't know...But did you hear? Law signed up for IM!

_Watah has signed in :)_

Watah: Hey ppl...what's up?

BadGirl: Jin called Xiao a --

Watah: Jin!

KarateFreak: Why's everybody calling me?!

BadBoy: 'Cause you're the -- for calling Xiaoyu a --!

KarateFreak: Well...

_AgentNoName has signed in :)_

AgentNoName: Hey, why is Jin's room completely trashed?

KarateFreak: WHAT?!

AgentNoName: I'm guessing it was Xiaoyu

CapoeiraChick: Ouch

KarateFreak: See? I told you she's a --...

Nerdy1Prep: Jin!

_AnnaH8er has signed in :)_

AnnaH8er: Hey guys, I'm so happy!

Watah: Why?

AnnaH8er: My sister, Anna, is in the hospital! :D :D :D

RichGuy: Why?

AnnaH8er: She fell up the stairs

AnnaH8er: Don't ask how...

BadGirl: Huh?

BadBoy: Huh?

Nerdy1Prep: Huh?

CapoeiraChick: Huh?

KarateFreak: Huh?

AgentNoName: Huh?

Watah: What?

RichGuy: How?

AnnaH8er: I SAID DON'T ASK!

AgentNoName: Anyway, we're having a problem with Jin...

AnnaH8er: Oooohhh...the whole Xiao's a -- thing?

KarateFreak: How did you know?

AnnaH8er: I know things...

KarateFreak: And if ya'll are gonna talk about that, then I'm leaving

_KarateFreak has logged off :(_

Nerdy1Prep: That stinks

BadGirl: Well, I'm leaving too. I'm gonna go talk to Xiaoyu

BadBoy: And I'm gonna go beat up- I mean talk to Kazama

BadGirl: I'm right here

BadBoy: The other Kazama...

BadGirl: Right...I knew that

_BadGirl has logged off :(_

_BadBoy has logged off :(_

AgentNoName: Soooo...

RichGuy: Good news!

Watah: What?

RichGuy: I checked out shop'tillyoudrop .com yesterday! And I bought a lot of stuff!

Watah: ...

AnnaH8er: You still haven't let that go?!

RichGuy: Nope!

Nerdy1Prep: -sigh- It's not fun without Jin, Xiao, Hwoarang and Asuka...

CapoeiraChick: Ya...

AgentNoName: True...That's true...

Watah: I gotta go practice

Nerdy1Prep: See ya

_Watah has logged off :(_

CapoeiraChick: Oh boy- I hear crashing...I'm gonna go see if Xiaoyu and Asuka are fine...

_CapoeiraChick has logged off :(_

RichGuy: I'm going to check out the other website, drop'tillyoushop .com!

AgentNoName: What?!

RichGuy: It's related to shop'tillyoudrop .com! I heard, it's-

AgentNoName: I! Don't care!

RichGuy: Fine! Be that way! But when I buy totally awesome stuff, don't be jealous!

AgentNoName: I won't...

RichGuy: That's right! Don't be jealous!

AgentNoName: I said I won't!

RichGuy: You're so jealous...I said don't be jealous!

AgentNoName: UGH! I said I won't!

RichGuy: Sure, whatever...

RichGuy: Jealous!

_RichGuy has logged off :(_

AnnaH8er: Wow...

AgentNoName: Yup. I just learned a very valuable lesson right now.

Nerdy1Prep: Which is?

AgentNoName: Never get into an argument with an idiot. They drag you to their own level and beat you with experience...

AnnaH8er: Well, that's deep

AgentNoName: Ya. That's as deep as I get

Nerdy1Prep: Sure...I'm leaving

_Nerdy1Prep has logged off :(_

AnnaH8er: She's just upset

AgentNoName: Upset about what?

AnnaH8er: I don't know, but I can tell she's upset about something...

AgentNoName: Well, I'm gonna go study 'How to argue with an idiot'.

AnnaH8er: Why and how?

AgentNoName: I bet Julia has a book on it! :D

AgentNoName: And so I can beat that smart-- if he chooses to argue with me again.

AnnaH8er: Whatever...

_AgentNoName has logged off :(_

_AnnaH8er has logged off :(_

**_IM has turned off_**

* * *

Uh oh! Jin made the whole thing worse...and check out the next chapter- Heihachi and Kazuya are coming back, and they get...WEBCAM! So now they can see eachother do stuff...

-Black5Belt


	4. The New Webcam!

Once again by request (this one's from Haruhi-Superjunior), I'm adding Jun! And yes, they will have webcam in this chapter. AND! It's Marshall Law, not Forrest...:D  
**Disclaimer:** Once again, I do not own Tekken, its characters or AIM...

Reminder;

Xiaoyu - _PandaLuver  
_Asuka - _BadGirl  
_Julia - _Nerdy1Prep_  
Christie - _CapoeiraChick_  
Nina - _AnnaH8er_  
Anna - _NinaH8er_  
Jin - _KarateFreak_  
Hwoarang - _BadBoy_  
Kazuya - _MishimaBoy_  
Heihachi - _MishimaMan  
_Raven - _AgentNoName_  
Lee - _RichGuy  
_Law - _Watah  
_NEW! Jun - _NatureMom_

NOTE: What they're doing on webcam is represented by, kay?  
Ex: :Smiles and waves awkwardly:

* * *

Chapter 4: Webcam!

_MishimaMan has signed in :)_

MishimaMan: WOOHOO!

_MishimaBoy has signed in :)_

MishimaBoy: What is it now?

MishimaBoy: Um...is it about that rash?

MishimaMan: What the --, Kazuya?!

MishimaBoy: Sorry...you were all cheering so I figured you got rid of that rash

MishimaMan: ...NO!

MishimaMan: I installed the new webcam!!

MishimaBoy: Seriously? COOL!

MishimaBoy: ...How does it work?

MishimaMan: Turn it on...I think

_Nerdy1Prep has signed in :)_

Nerdy1Prep: Press the green button

MishimaBoy: Do you know everything?!

Nerdy1Prep: ...

Nerdy1Prep: Kinda...

MishimaMan: Then you do it!

Nerdy1Prep: Okay!

_Nerd1Prep's webcam is now ON :)_

Nerdy1Prep: There!

MishimaBoy: How did she do that?

:Julia slaps her forehead in disgust:

MishimaBoy: Well! Okay, lemme try!

_MishimaBoy's webcam is now ON :)_

:Kazuya waves awkwardly at the camera:

:Julia covered her eyes:

Nerdy1Prep: AH! That's rated R right there!

MishimaBoy: --! I'm not wearing pants!!

MishimaMan: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_NatureMom has signed on :)_

NatureMom: Hey everybody

NatureMom: KAZUYA!

MishimaBoy: I know! I'll go put some pants on!

:Kazuya leaves the screen:

_KarateFreak has signed in :)_

KarateFreak: Hey everyone

_BadBoy has signed in :)_

KarateFreak: MOMMY!

BadBoy: HAHAHAHA! Classic...

NatureMom: Hey, Jin OH! webcam!

_NatureMom's webcam is not ON :)_

:Jun smiles widely:

MishimaMan: Well, I'm gonna go!

_MishimaMan has logged off :(_

_BadBoy's webcam is now ON_

BadBoy: AWESOME!

:Hwoarang looks like he just made an amazing discovery:

_KarateFreak's webcam is now ON_

:Jin's facial expression is dead...:

Nerdy1Prep: Jin, would it kill you to smile?

:Jin's facial expression remains the same...:

KarateFreak: Yup

_PandaLuver has signed in :)_

_PandaLuver's webcam is now ON :)_

:Xiaoyu looks upset:

Nerdy1Prep: Xiaoyu, what's wrong?

PandaLuver: Don't be an -- Julia

Nerdy1Prep:...

:Julia has a shocked look:

Nerdy1Prep: Look what you did to her, Jin!

NatureMom: What did you do this time Jin?

BadBoy: Ya, Jin!

MishimaBoy: Woohoo! I'm back!

:Kazuya sits back down...with a skirt:

NatureMom: KAZUYA!

MishimaBoy: I know, I know. I couldn't find any new, clean or non-smelly pants so I used one of yours...

BadBoy: Wait! Back to Jin!

MishimaBoy: Oh boy...what did he do this time?

KarateFreak: What?!

PandaLuver: He was being an -- for believing Raven

KarateFreak: He sounded believable

PandaLuver: BUT HE CAN BE AN --!

KarateFreak: O.o

:Jin has a shocked face...similar to Julia's a few seconds ago:

PandaLuver: Then he called me a --

NatureMom: JIN!

KarateFreak: What?!

NatureMom: You go apolgize to Xiaoyu right now!

KarateFreak: Moooom!

NatureMom: Don't Moooom! Me! Go!

KarateFreak: Fine

NatureMom: Not here. Go to her...now!

KarateFreak: Moooom!

NatureMom: I said don't Moooom me! Go!

:Jin leaves his screen then comes back to log off:

_KarateFreak's webcam is now OFF :(_

_KarateFreak has logged off :(_

:Hwoarang laughs his head off (not litterally, of course):

BadBoy: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!

_Watah has signed in :)_

_Watah's webcam is now ON :)_

Watah: Um...

BadBoy: Jin is forced to apologize to Xiaoyu

Watah: By his mom?

BadBoy: Oh yeah...

:Law has an amused face:

_BadGirl has signed in :)_

BadGirl: OH! WEBCAM!

_BadGirl's webcam is now ON :)_

BadGirl: Where's Jin?

NatureMom: I made him go apologize to poor Xiaoyu

:Asuka laughs hysterically:

BadGirl: Nice

Watah: Embarassing, but ya...nice

MishimaBoy: I wonder if he's there yet...

PandaLuver: Ya. I hear a doorbell.

:Xiaoyu yells 'Come in!':

Nerdy1Prep: Oh, I wanna see this!

_CapoeiraChick has signed in :)_

CapoeiraChick: OH! I came at a good time!

_CapoeiraChick's webcam is now ON :)_

Nerdy1Prep: Everybody! Press the red button on your computer! It will record what they're doing!

CapoeiraChick: Right! And you can also sell it to the tabliods!

BadBoy: I wonder how much that'll be worth...

NatureMom: Probably thousands...if not millions

MishimaBoy: Oh yeah! How much did you get for those pics?

CapoeiraChick: 10,000 dollars!

MishimaBoy: Sweet!

Watah: What did you spend the money on?

CapoeiraChick: Nothing...yet

:Christie smiles evily, then starts laughing:

BadBoy: DUDE! You look like Bryan!

:Christie's facial expression now looks insulted:

CapoeiraChick: That's mean!

NatureMom: Ya! That's like saying she's UGLY!

BadBoy: Which is saying Bryan's ugly

Watah: HAHAHAHA! Good point!

:Law laughs:

Nerdy1Prep: Back to Jin and Xiaoyu!

:Jin and Xiaoyu are talking:

MishimaBoy: They're just talking...and what not

:Xiaoyu is still listening to what Jin's saying:

Nerdy1Prep: She's smiling! That's a good sign!

CapoeiraChick: Still recording this?

MishimaBoy: Of course

Nerdy1Prep: Duh!

BadBoy: Yup

BadGirl: You bet

NatureMom: Oh yeah

Watah: Yes

:Now Xiaoyu's talking and Jin's listeneing:

Watah: Wait wait!

:They both smile, then Xiaoyu stands up and they start making out:

NatureMom: Woohoo!

Nerdy1Prep: YES!

BadBoy: This is fun...this is a fun time...

MishimaBoy: I wonder what he said...

CapoeiraChick: Hehe!

_RichGuy has signed in :)_

RichGuy: WHOA!

BadGirl: Perfect timing!

RichGuy: I know, right? Hey! Webcam!

_RichGuy's webcam is now ON :)_

Nerdy1Prep: I wonder how long they'll keep this up...

:Xiaoyu's hand goes up to the camera then the screen goes black:

_PandaLuver's webcam is now OFF :(_

_PandaLuver has logged off :(_

BadBoy: AWWWW! Oh well. I have it recorded!

CapoeiraChick: YAY! Tabloids here I come!

_CapoeiraChick's webcam is now OFF :(_

_CapoeiraChick has logged off :(_

RichGuy: Hey, you guys wanna see what I bought at shop'tillyoudrop. com and drop'tillyoushop. com?

:Julia looks weirded out:

Nerdy1Prep: drop'tillyoushop. com? WTF?!

RichGuy: Uh huh

BadBoy: NO! We do not wanna see...

BadGirl: Ya...

RichGuy: Too bad! Okay. First I bought this!

:Lee shows a pink shirt:

MishimaBoy: What the heck did you buy that for?

RichGuy: So I can wear it, duh!

MishimaBoy: It's PINK!

RichGuy: Ya...anyway, then I bought this!

:Lee shows a pair of jeans:

BadBoy: Dude, those are girl pants...

RichGuy: No they're not!

BadGirl: Look on the back

:Lee flips it over to see flowers on the back:

RichGuy: So there's flowers on the back- doesn't mean they're girl pants!

MishimaBoy: Check the tag

:Lee checks the tag:

RichGuy: AW MAN! It says womens!

:Lee's eyes get big:

RichGuy: PLUS SIZE!

:Everyone cracks up hysterically:

RichGuy: Okay, then I bought this

:Lee holds up a wig:

NatureMom: First of all, what do you need a wig for?!

RichGuy: I...I don't know...

:Lee looks dumbfounded:

NatureMom: Second. It's a girl's wig...

RichGuy: What? No way!

:Lee puts the wig on:

:Hwoarang starts laughing uncontrollably again:

BadBoy: DUDE- YOU LOOK GAY!

RichGuy: --!

Watah: What else did you buy that will make us laugh our butts off?

RichGuy: Um...These shorts

:Holds up a skirt:

:Kazuya laughs and falls off his chair:

MishimaBoy: THAT'S A SKIRT!

BadGirl: -snickers-

Nerdy1Prep: Oh. My. Gosh...Do you plan on wearing those?!

RichGuy: Well, I was until I realized somethings...

:Asuka starts laughing once more:

Watah: So what will you do with them now?

BadBoy: Give it to a hobo!

RichGuy: ...

:Lee looks through the bag again:

MishimaBoy: Has he not learned this lesson...?

RichGuy: They gave me a free CD for buying a lot of stuff!

:Lee holds up CD cover:

:Jun laughs hysterically trying to type:

NatureMom: The title of that CD is 'Lullabies for Children 3 and Under'!!

:Lee turns the CD around to see the title. Then he looks shocked:

:It's Kazuya's turn to laugh uncontrolabally:

MishimaBoy: AW MAN! You made me laugh so much! I gotta pee!

:Kazuya leaves the screen still laughing:

NatureMom:...

NatureMom: Well, I'm gonna go make sure Jin and Xiaoyu haven't done anything innapropriate...

_NatureMom's webcam is now OFF :(_

_NatureMom has logged off :(_

RichGuy: Well, what am I gonna do with all these...stuff?!

Nerdy1Prep: Give them to a hobo!

RichGuy: I highly doubt hobos would want plus-sized pants, a gay-looking wig, a lullaby CD, and a pink shirt!

BadGirl: Sell it on ebay...I got 5,000 for Hwoarang's electric guitar

:Hwoarang's eyes get big:

BadBoy: WHAT?! Jin told me a sqiurrel ate it!

Nerdy1Prep: And you belived it?

:Hwoarang crosses his arms and sits back having nothing else to say:

Watah: Ya well...I'm gonna go now. Lee's done with his little show and tell presentation anyway...

:Law laughs one more time and logs off:

_Watah's webcam is now OFF :(_

_Watah has logged off :(_

RichGuy: Okay, I'll sell them on ebay...

_RichGuy's webcam is now OFF :(_

_RichGuy has logged off :(_

MishimaBoy: Well, this is getting boring...bye!

_MishimaBoy's webcam is now OFF :(_

_MishimaBoy has logged off :(_

BadBoy: Hey, ya'll wanna get lunch?

BadGirl: Sure

Nerdy1Prep: Ya okay

_BadBoy, BadGirl, and Nerdy1Prep's webcam is now off :(_

_BadBoy, BadGirl, and Nerdy1Prep have logged off :(_

**_IM has turned off

* * *

_****__**OW! My pinky! It BURNS! And I only do this for you people's entertainment...JK. I enjoy doing it anyway.

Now should I keep going? I'm kinda running out of ideas, but they'll come to me soon enough. Unless you ppl have any suggestions...

-Black5Belt


	5. Graduation Dilema

Woohoo! More AIM for the Tekken people! YAY! Right? Anyway, here you go! And yes; they still have webcam :)  
**Disclaimer: **Here's a riddle; what do Tekken, its characters and AIM have in common? Right! I don't own them! YAY! And your prize is...this chapter!

Oh right;

Xiaoyu - _PandaLuver  
_Asuka - _BadGirl  
_Julia - _Nerdy1Prep_  
Christie - _CapoeiraChick_  
Nina - _AnnaH8er_  
Anna - _NinaH8er_  
Jin - _KarateFreak_  
Hwoarang - _BadBoy_  
Kazuya - _MishimaBoy_  
Heihachi - _MishimaMan  
_Raven - _AgentNoName_  
Lee - _RichGuy  
_Law - _Watah  
_Jun - _NatureMom_

Warning: What happens in Asuka's ending (Tekken 5) happens later here in this chapter...

* * *

Day 5: Graduation Dilema

**_AIM has turned on_**

_RichGuy and Watah have signed in :)_

RichGuy: Oh my gosh, it's Law!

Watah: Um...ya, it's me...

RichGuy: Oh my gosh! it's him!

Watah: Uh...

RichGuy: HAHA! He said uh!

Watah: What the -- Lee!

RichGuy: Oh my gosh! He said my name!

_KarateFreak has signed in :)_

_KarateFreak's webcam is now ON :)_

KarateFreak: Hi ppl.

RichGuy: Oh my gosh, it's Jin!

KarateFreak: Ya, sure. It's me...

Watah: Just ignore him

RichGuy: Oh my gosh, I'm gonna be ignored!

KarateFreak: What's wrong with him?

RichGuy: Oh my gosh! There's something wrong with me!

Watah: Who knows...

_Watah and RichGuy's webcam are now ON :)_

RichGuy: Oh my gosh, my webcam's on!

:Lee looks demented, then goes back to normal after a few seconds:

KarateFreak: What the heck was that, Lee?

RichGuy: What the heck was what, Jin?

_PandaLuver has signed in :)_

_PandaLuver's webcam is now ON :)_

:Xiaoyu's wearing a pink, sleevless dress, earings, make-up, and her hair is down:

:Jin looks like he's in a coma:

RichGuy: Hey Jin, it's your girlfriend.

KarateFreak: ...Xiao what are you wearing that for?

PandaLuver: I'm going out with someone

:Jin looks shocked:

Watah: Oooohhhh...

PandaLuver: I'm just kidding!

:Xiaoyu starts laughing:

PandaLuver: In case you've forgotten, it's that graduation thing at school

KarateFreak: --! That was today?!

PandaLuver: Yup. More specifically, in an hour.

:Jin looks even more shocked:

RichGuy: You two are in high school?!

Watah: Correction; GRADUATING High school...today...

PandaLuver: Jin, if I were you, I'd start changing...now

KarateFreak: Right...

:Jin leaves the screen:

_BadGirl has signed in :)_

_BadGirl's webcam is now ON :)_

:Hwoarang **and **Asuka are sitting in one chair arguing and pushing at eachother:

PandaLuver: Um, do I wanna know?

BadGirl: I broke my laptop, so I'm using Asuka's

PandaLuver: Oh

Watah: Hey, Hwoarang should type in all caps, and Asuka shouln't

RichGuy: Ya- that way we can tell and stuff

BadGirl: Sure

BadGirl: WHERE'S JIN?

PandaLuver: He went to go change for graduation at school

BadGirl: Crap, that was today?!

PandaLuver: You forgot too?!

BadGirl: Okay! I'll go change!

:Asuka leaves the screen leaving Hwoarang:

RichGuy: You're all in high school?!

BadGirl: EXCEPT ME

RichGuy: Oh, why not?

PandaLuver: He dropped out

BadGirl: SHUT UP

_NatureMom and MishimaBoy have signed in :)_

_NatureMom and MishimaBoy's webcams are now ON :)_

NatureMom: Why is Hwoarang using Asuka's account?

BadGirl: I BROKE MY COMPUTER, SO I'M USING HER'S

Watah: And he's typing in caps while Asuka's not

MishimaBoy: But where is she?

PandaLuver: Changing for the graduation for school...so is Jin

NatureMom: Oh yeah, I can't believe he forgot that...

MishimaBoy: He always forgets things. Like last week, he forgot to put on underwear.

PandaLuver:...

:Xiaoyu looks a bit disgusted:

PandaLuver: Ew...

NatureMom: Ya, ew...

RichGuy: So? I don't wear underwear most of the time

:Everyone's eyes get big- anime style:

BadGirl: SICK

RichGuy: I've been told that

Watah: It's better then not changing underwear for like a week

NatureMom: Ya, Jin does that a lot...

:Xiaoyu looks more disgusted than ever:

_Nerdy1Prep has signed in :)_

_Nerdy1Prep's webcam is now ON :)_

Nerdy1Prep: So, what did I miss?

PandaLuver: Not much...but did you know Jin either doesn't wear underwear, or doesn't change it for a week?!

Nerdy1Prep: EW! SICK! GROSS! BLECH!

BadGirl: I THOUGHT SO TOO

Nerdy1Prep: Wait...why is-

Nerdy1Prep: Nvm...

:Jin comes back wearing a tux:

:Xiao looks like _she's_ in a coma:

PandaLuver: Where'd you get that??

RichGuy: I gave it to him

PandaLuver: Oh...

KarateFreak: Ya...I'd really rather wear something else

RichGuy: You'll get used to it

KarateFreak: ...

BadGirl: BESIDES, I THINK XIAOYU'S ALL-

PandaLuver: HEY!

KarateFreak: Oookaaay...

PandaLuver: Don't belive whatever he says

BadGirl: YOU'RE NOT GONNA BELIEVE WHAT I SAY?

KarateFreak: She said not to

BadGirl: OKAY THEN, I SAY; XIAOYU LOVES JIN

KarateFreak: ...

PandaLuver: No! Believe that one! Just this once!

KarateFreak: Okay

_CapieiraChick has signed in :)_

_CapoeiraChick's webcam is now ON :)_

CapoeiraChick: Hey ppl, I brought my camera in case something funny happens

RichGuy: For the tabloids?

CapoeiraChick: Oh yeah...

:Christie has an evil look on her face:

CapoeiraChick: They love me for selling them a lot of pics/vids

PandaLuver: You're one of them...

:Xiaoyu has a scary look on her face:

:Asuka comes back in a blue dress and looks similar to Xiaoyu (except the hair and style of the dress):

KarateFreak: AH! It burns!

BadGirl: Shut up gay wad! I bet you're drooling over Xiaoyu right about now anyway- So I'm not gonna take my time to embarrass you myself.

MishimaBoy: BURN!

Nerdy1Prep: Wow Asuka, temper...

BadGirl: Sorry, I'm just not used to wearing a dress and I need to take it out on somebody

KarateFreak: Why me?!

BadGirl: Because you were first to talk smart--.

KarateFreak: Well!

RichGuy: HAHA! Look at Hwoarang!

:Hwoarang is staring at Asuka as she turns a bright shade of pink:

BadGirl: I'M GONNA GO GET SOME WATER...

:He gets up, trips, and fall on Asuka's...well...think of her Tekken 5 ending:

:Everyone one the screen is shown laughing their heads off:

PandaLuver: HAHAHAHA!

KarateFreak: Whoa...de ja vu...

MishimaBoy: Oh my gosh! HAHAHA!

NatureMom:...

NatureMom: HAHAHAHA!

Watah: What the --?! HAHAHA!

RichGuy: Wow...didn't see that comming... HAHAHAHA!

Nerdy1Prep: HAHAHA! HAHA! HAHAHAHAHA!

CapoeiraChick: YES! MORE PICS!

:Christie takes like 10 more pictures:

CapoeiraChick: BYE!

:She smiles and leaves:

_CapoeiraChick has logged off :(_

:Hwoarang gets up afraid what she's gonna do to him:

PandaLuver: You know I'm beggining to think Christie's only here for the pictures and money

NatureMom: Took you long enough to realize

:Asuka gets up and seems to be cussing in Japanese as Hwoarang backs up:

BadGirl: Sorry, can't have any witnesses...

_BadGirl has logged off :(_

Nerdy1Prep: Poor, poor guy...

MishimaBoy: Well, it was his fault

KarateFreak: How?

NatureMom: He fell for her...then fell on her...

Watah: HAHA! I get it!

RichGuy: Wow...

KarateFreak: Well, I'm going now...for that school --.

PandaLuver: WAIT!

KarateFreak: Ya?

PandaLuver: My parents are out...drop by my house? :D

KarateFreak: Ya sure why not

_PandaLuver and KarateFreak have logged off :(_

MishimaBoy: You're not going too?

NatureMom: Well...

MishimaBoy: That's not being a supportive mother

NatureMom: Are you going?

MishimaBoy: No...

NatureMom: Then that's not being a supportive father

MishimaBoy: Fine...

NatureMom: Good.

_NatureMom and MishimaBoy have logged off :(_

Nerdy1Prep: I wanna go see how Jin's gonna mess up this time!

_Nerdy1Prep has logged off :(_

Watah: Soo...

RichGuy: Oh my gosh! He said so!

Watah: Oh, shut up

RichGuy: Oh my gosh! I got dissed!

:Lee is laughing his butt off for some strange reason...he doesn't look demented like earlier though:

Watah: Weirdo

RichGuy: Well! I'm leaving

Watah: Alright

_RichGuy has logged off :(_

Watah: WOOHOO! I'm finally alone!

Watah:...

Watah:...

Watah:...

Watah:...

Watah: This isn't as fun as I thought it would be...

_Watah has logged off :(_

**_IM has turned OFF

* * *

_**

Hi! Like it? Love it? Don't like it? Hate it? Whatever it is, tell me!

By the way, I finished this before I got suggestions from people- then I got too lazy to go back because this one's pretty long. So if you suggested something, and I told you I'd use it, I will next chapter. Which I hope I can get accomplished soon enough.

-Black5Belt


	6. Pranks Day

Hi people! It was a hard desision (Okay maybe not that tough) between Lili and Lei. And I'm adding...Lili! Even though I know nothing about her...YET! But you can see in the reviews, that 'The X Factor 92' has requested like...8 more. And my favorite was Lili, so...here...:D

Whoa. Almost forgot :);

Xiaoyu - _PandaLuver  
_Asuka - _BadGirl  
_Julia - _Nerdy1Prep_  
Christie - _CapoeiraChick_  
Nina - _AnnaH8er_  
Anna - _NinaH8er_  
Jin - _KarateFreak_  
Hwoarang - _BadBoy_  
Kazuya - _MishimaBoy_  
Heihachi - _MishimaMan  
_Raven - _AgentNoName_  
Lee - _RichGuy  
_Law - _Watah  
_Jun - _NatureMom_  
NEW! Lili - RichGirl

BTW, I honestly think the list is getting a bit long, making it a little hard to keep track. I still take suggestions/requests, but maybe for things like what happens...:D

* * *

Day 6: Prank Day

_PandaLuver has signed in :)_

_RichGirl has signed in :)_

PandaLuver: Hi Lili!

RichGirl: Oh, hey Xiaoyu

PandaLuver: Sooo...

RichGirl: Oh yeah, and be careful...

PandaLuver: Why?

RichGirl: The guys...well mostly Hwoarang, Jin, and Lee are playing pranks on everyone today

PandaLuver: Really?!

RichGirl: Ya...and I can't find my wallet...

PandaLuver: ...

RichGirl: Darn it! I bet it's them!

PandaLuver:...

_BadGirl has signed in :)_

PandaLuver: Hi Asuka! Did Hwoarang fix his computer yet?

BadGirl: Nope. He's still here...

_BadGirl's webcam is now ON :)_

:Hwoarang and Asuka are on the screen:

RichGirl: Uh...

PandaLuver: She can figure it out herself...

RichGirl: Works for me

BadGirl: Figure what out myself?

PandaLuver: Oh nothing...

_PandaLuver and RichGirl's webcams are now ON :)_

:Xiaoyu has an evil look on her face:

:Lili has an almost identical look on her face:

_KarateFreak has signed in :)_

_KarateFreak's webcam is now ON :)_

:It shows Devil Jin:

PandaLuver: AH!

RichGirl: AH!

:They both fall of their seats in surprise:

:Jin turns back and laughs hysterically:

BadGirl: GOOD ONE!

BadGirl: What the heck was that?!

KarateFreak: Nobody has told her yet?

RichGirl: We thought it'd be better if she figured it out herself...and you are a -- for scaring the -- out of me, you --!

PandaLuver: Ya...I agree, you are a --, Jin!

KarateFreak: Hey!

PandaLuver: Oh you know I love you! :D

RichGirl: Well I don't! So I have the right to cuss you out!

KarateFreak: Chill out...you haven't seen anything yet...

:Jin has a freaky smile on his face:

PandaLuver: Um...Asuka? There's something on your head...

:Asuka's eyes get big as she feels for something on her hair:

RichGirl: Hwoarang, you're so dead when she finds it

:Apparently, there's a FAKE spider on her head and she starts screaming:

KarateFreak: HAHAHAHA! Oh my gosh! Hillarious!! Good one, man!

:She finally gets it off and has an angry look on her face:

PandaLuver: Haha, this is kinda funny...

:Xiaoyu's watching the whole thing:

KarateFreak: Told ya...

:Hwoarang backs up from a very angry Asuka holing a fake (yet very realistic) spider in her hands:

RichGirl: Haha, I wonder what she'll do with it...

:He backs away from her enough so they both leave the screen:

KarateFreak: That can't be good

_Nerdy1Prep has signed in :)_

Nerdy1Prep: Lemme guess, Hwoarang played a prank on Asuka, now she's out to kill him?

PandaLuver: I guess you could put it that way

RichGirl: How did you know?

Nerdy1Prep: Lee played a prank on me not so long ago...

KarateFreak: Haha...

_RichGuy has signed in :)_

_RichGuy and Nerdy1Prep's webcams are now ON :)_

:Lee has a black-eye and looks pretty beat up:

RichGirl: Whoa, what happened to you?!

RichGuy: I'd rather not talk about it...

RichGuy: But here's a tip; don't mess with Julia...

:Julia smiles satisfied:

:Asuka comes back with a satisfied smile on her face:

Nerdy1Prep: So, what did you do to him?

:Julia doesn't look like she cares that much:

BadGirl: Shoved the spider down his pants

KarateFreak: Uh...

BadGirl: Oh yeah! I did that! You're next, Jin!

KarateFreak: What did I do?!

BadGirl: You're part of this!

Nerdy1Prep: May I interrupt...So is Lee

BadGirl: You...

:She turns to Lee:

:All the guys look terrified:

BadGirl: Just wait...

_NinaH8er has signed in :)_

_NinaH8er's webcam is now ON :)_

:Anna is smiling really big:

RichGuy:...What's wrong with you?!

NinaH8er: Remember when I fell up the stairs?

RichGirl: Um...

Nerdy1Prep: That was before you got here...

RIchGirl: Okay...carry on

NinaH8er: Okay, so I got revenge by pushing her down the stairs! And the best part is, it actually makes sense this time!

:Anna has a retarted smile on her face:

:Lee is gone from his screen:

BadGirl: Where'd Lee go?

:The lights go out on Anna's screen and there's suddenly a zombie-like figure out her window:

Nerdy1Prep: Uh, I think I know where he went...

:Anna turns around and nearly screams her head off:

KarateFreak: HAHA! Nice!

:The lights go back on and Anna stands up to face Lee:

_MishimaMan has signed in :)_

_MishimaMan's webcam is now ON :)_

MishimaMan: Hey people. Whoa...what's Anna doing?

PandaLuver: Well, let's see...

:She walks towards him with her fist up as he backs away on the floor:

MishimaMan: Oh...Ouch...Poor, poor guy...

Nerdy1Prep: Yup

KarateFreak: Grandpa's next...

MishimaMan: What?!

PandaLuver: Jin!

KarateFreak: What? I have to

:Hwoarang comes back still in shock/pain:

BadGirl: YA

:Hwoarang pulls a rope above his head as Asuka watches with no idea what he's doing:

:A bucket falls over Heihachi's head and he's now soaked in green stuff:

MishimaMan: What. The. --. Is. This.

RichGuy: Umm...you don't wanna know

MishimaMan: ...

:His eyes twitch:

MishimaMan: I'm leaving before I get pranked again...

RichGuy: Doesn't matter, you'll get pranked even though you're not here...

:Lee has an evil smile:

MishimaMan:...I'm scared...

_MishimaMan has logged off :(_

RichGirl: Hey...where's Christie?

KarateFreak: Well...

RichGirl: Jin...

KarateFreak: Okay, we told her she won an all-expense paid trip to Hawaii

PandaLuver: And?

KarateFreak: There is no all-expense paid trip to Hawaii...

Nerdy1Prep: You're so bad...

BadGirl: IT WAS MY IDEA

RichGirl: Weird...

_NatureMom has signed in :)_

_NatureMom's webcam is now ON :)_

PandaLuver: Look out

NatureMom: Huh?

:Xiaoyu smirks:

PandaLuver: Jin was being mean to me!

:She starts crying...and it was pretty believable too:

NatureMom: Jin! I cannot believe you!

KarateFreak: What?!

NatureMom: How could you be mean to poor little Xiaoyu AGAIN?

PandaLuver: He...he...he was mean!

:She continues crying:

NatureMom: You're grounded, young man! One week

KarateFreak: But-

NatureMom: No butts! Two weeks

KarateFreak: Mom!

NatureMom: Three weeks

KarateFreak: That's not fair!

NatureMom: 4. Now I'm gonna go see what your father has done now

_NatureMom has logged off :(_

PandaLuver: Haha! Payback!

KarateFreak: You...

PandaLuver: Yes me! Muhahahaha!

NinaH8er: -snickers-

RichGirl: Ouch

BadGirl: Oh! My turn for payback!

:Asuka turns to her right, grabs Hwoarang by the shirt, and kisses him:

Nerdy1Prep: Hey, I'm taking pics for Christie ;)

:She takes out her camera and takes pics:

:Asuka lets go and Hwoarang falls back:

BadGirl: -smiles- Ha

Nerdy1Prep: Oh, I'm getting revenge on Lee...

:Julia leaves her screen:

:Lee's screen turns black and he starts screaming like a girl that everyone hears:

:Everyone else covers their ears:

RichGirl: What the heck?!

AnnaH8er: Haha!

:After a while, Lee's screaming dies out as he finds a red button that caused the lights dilema:

RichGuy: OH! What does this do?

:He presses the button and-:

**_IM has turned off_**

**_-Problem caused by brown out- _**

**_-Would you like to restart the program?-_**

**_-No-_**

**_-Goodbye-

* * *

_**

Well, that was a bit awkward. I just wanted to end it some other way than just every one logging off one by one.

Also, I think I'm stopping here...But if I don't, then watch for more chapters, but they might take a while. And remember, I STILL take suggestions for a story that happens (Ex; this one was all pranks, the last one was graduation etc)

-Black5Belt


	7. Truth or Dare?

Hi everybody! Sorry for not updating for a while- I was caught up in school work (Yes, it is summer, but I need the stupid thing for AP classes :P). Anyway, I felt bad for leaving the story like on hold, so I will do THIS chapter- then it's done. For good. Unless I make another AIM story...

I also got another request from an anonymous review saying I should add Miguel. And guess what? I did. Yup. He's here. Uh huh. Yeah. Okay. Alright. Sure. Good.  
**Disclaimer: **I still do not own Tekken or its characters.

Xiaoyu - _PandaLuver  
_Asuka - _BadGirl  
_Julia - _Nerdy1Prep_  
Christie - _CapoeiraChick_  
Nina - _AnnaH8er_  
Anna - _NinaH8er_  
Jin - _KarateFreak_  
Hwoarang - _BadBoy_  
Kazuya - _MishimaBoy_  
Heihachi - _MishimaMan  
_Raven - _AgentNoName_  
Lee - _RichGuy  
_Law - _Watah  
_Jun - _NatureMom_  
Lili - RichGirl  
NEW! Miguel - MatadorMan

* * *

Final Chapter: Truth or Dare

**_IM has turned on _**

_KarateFreak has signed in :)_

_Badboy has signed in :)_

KarateFreak: AW MAN! Not you again!

BadBoy: -mockingly- Not you again. SHUT UP!

KarateFreak: Whatever.

BadBoy: So...

KarateFreak: NO! I'm not gay!

BadBoy: WTF?!

BadBoy: That was random

KarateFreak: Sorry, some little kid came up to me this morning and asked me, "Are you gay?"

BadBoy: O.o

BadBoy: What did you say?

KarateFreak: I simply walked away. Then he yelled after me, "GAY WAD!"

_BadBoy and KarateFreak's webcams are now ON :)_

BadBoy: DUDE! Put a shirt on...

KarateFreak: No.

BadBoy: :P

_PandaLuver and BadGirl have signed in :)_

KarateFreak: Fine, I'll be right back...

:Jin leaves the screen:

PandaLuver: Where'd he go?

BadBoy: A bar...a gay bar

PandaLuver: O.o

BadGirl: Don't listen to him, Xiao.

BadBoy: Ya, I'm just kidding. He went to go find a shirt

PandaLuver: Oookaaay.

_PandaLuver and BadGirl's webcams are now ON :)_

:Later, Jin comes back in one of Xiaoyu's shirts that stop mid-way:

BadBoy: O.o

BadGirl: I knew it would happen sooner of later

PandaLuver: Uh...

KarateFreak: Okay, Before you start asking, I couldn't find a decent shirt.

PandaLuver: SO YOU USED ONE OF MINE?!

KarateFreak: Yup.

_RichGirl has signed in :)_

_RichGirl's webcam is now ON :)_

:Lili looks shocked, and disgusted:

RichGirl: Okay, I never knew Jin was gay

KarateFreak: I AM NOT!

RichGirl: Prove it

KarateFreak: I don't have "interest" in guys

RichGirl: Really?

KarateFreak: Yes really

RichGirl: Sure

KarateFreak: I have a _girl_friend

RichGirl: Uh huh, sure

PandaLuver: It's true

RichGirl: Since when?

KarateFreak: Last week, right?

BadGirl: Uh...no two weeks ago

RichGirl: Whatever...but take the shirt off- it's disturbing

PandaLuver: I don't need it back...

:Jin takes the shirt off and throws it behind him:

KarateFreak: Happy?

RichGirl: No.

_Nerdy1Prep has signed in :)_

_Nerdy1Prep's webcam is now ON :)_

Nerdy1Prep: What's up ppl?

BadBoy: Not much. But this is getting boring.

Nerdy1Prep: Okay...let's play truth or dare

BadBoy: Why?

PandaLuver: You said it's getting boring, dumb-dumb

BadBoy: Fine

BadGirl: Okay

RichGirl: Cool!

_MatadorMan and CapoeiraChick have signed in :)_

CapoeiraChick: Um...

_CapoeiraChick's webcam is now ON :)_

MatadorMan: Whoa! Moving pictures of everybody!

Nerdy1Prep: Just shut up and turn yours on

MatadorMan: Fine!

_MatadorMan's webcam is now ON :)_

MatadorMan: There

BadGirl: Okay, now on with the game!

MatadorMan: OH A GAME!

PandaLuver: ...We're playing truth or dare

BadGirl: Ya, Jin goes first. Truth or dare?

KarateFreak: Dare. I got nothing to lose...

MatadorMan: -- it, I hate this game. Last time I played, I had to wear a bra...and nothing over it...

:Asuka smirks evily:

KarateFreak: That's just great, Miguel...you gave her ideas!

RichGirl: I wanna see this!

Nerdy1Prep: Me too ;D

BadGirl: Anyway, I dare you to wear one of Xiaoyu's bras...and nothing over it.

PandaLuver: -- NO!

BadGirl: Fine. One of Christie's bras. And nothing over it.

KarateFreak: --.

:Jin leaves the screen:

_NatureMom and MishimaBoy have signed in :)_

BadGirl: Aren't you going to ask where Jin went?

MishimaBoy: I would, but then you'd tell me, and why would I want that?

NatureMom: Ya...

Nerdy1Prep: Well, we're playing truth or dare- care to join us?

MishimaBoy: AH! Last time I played this I had to wear a BRA!

MatadorMan: Me too!

MishimaBoy: AH!

MatadorMan: AH!

_MatadorMan and MishimaBoy have logged off :( _

RichGirl: Umm...

NatureMom: So, what did you get Jin to do?

Christie: Wear a bra- and nothing over it

NatureMom: HAHAHA!

:Jun starts cracking up:

:Jin comes back with the bra on wrong:

PandaLuver: Oh my gosh!

CapoeiraChick: Um...you can keep that

KarateFreak: WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD I WANT THIS? I'M A GUY. G-U-Y; GUY.

RichGirl: Not by the way you look right now

:Lili tries to hold in a laugh:

BadBoy: This is a classic

_AgentNoName has signed in :)_

AgentNoName: Okay...I was about to start a decent conversation, but...

AgentNoName: Either I'm losing it or Jin is

PandaLuver: He's not, trust me

AgentNoName: Whatever, I'm leaving before I get traumatized even more...

_AgentNoName has logged off :(_

NatureMom: Now normally I'd be the protective mother I am and tell you to take that off...but this is just to funny!

:Jun continues laughing:

BadGirl: Jin, you're an idiot. You have it on wrong

KarateFreak: Which TOTALY proves I'm a guy.

_NinaH8er and AnnaH8er have signed in :) _

_NinaH8er and AnnaH8er's webcams are now ON :)_

NinaH8er: Um

AnnaH8er: Should I ask?

NinaH8er: No- I wouldn't

BadGirl: We're playing truth or dare

AnnaH8er: I see

NinaH8er: AH! Last time I played this, I had to wear a bra!

_NinaH8er has logged off :(_

AnnaH8er: Don't ask

_RichGuy has signed in :)_

_RichGuy's webcam is now ON :)_

RichGuy: JIN!

KarateFreak: WE'RE PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE!

RichGuy: Oh, okay.

RichGuy: You know, last time I played this, I had to wear a bra.

:Lee doesn't look disturbed at all:

KarateFreak: O.o Did it have any affect on you at all?

RichGuy: Well, it made it look like I had boobs

KarateFreak: I feel nauseous...

BadGirl: Ya- this is a first, but I feel bad for ya, Jin. You can take it off

KarateFreak: Actually, it's starting to get comfortable

PandaLuver: ...

KarateFreak: Just kidding ppl

BadBoy: Good

CapoeiraChick: NEXT!

PandaLuver: Okay, Hwoarang, truth or dare?

BadBoy: Truth

PandaLuver: Alright...--...what's that smell?

BadBoy: Skunk died. HA! I answered your question! NEXT!

PandaLuver: You gay wad...

BadBoy: Whatever. Asuka- truth or dare?

BadGirl: Dare

BadBoy: I dare you to kiss me

BadGirl: No! You're just doing this for your personal use!

BadBoy: Yeah...

BadGirl: I hate you...but I'll do it anyway.

_BadGirl has logged off :(_

:Meanwhile on Hwoarang's cam, she goes up to him...and does the dare:

CapoeiraChick: You know, normally I'd be taking a million pictures right now being the tabliod-apprentice I am...

RichGuy: But?

CapoeiraChick: But I feel nice today. So I'm only taking 1 XD

:Christie "only takes one picture":

CapoeiraChick: See ya

_CapoeiraChick has logged off :(_

NatureMom: Hey, it's time for training...

AnnaH8er: Ya

KarateFreak: Okay, one last truth/dare thingy!

NatureMom: Fine.

Nerdy1Prep: Okay. Lili, truth or dare?

RichGirl: Dare

Nerdy1Prep: I dare you to kiss...Lee!

PandaLuver: HAHAHA!

:Lee's eyes get big:

KarateFreak: This'll be good

Nerdy1Prep: Yup.

RichGuy: Does she have to?

Nerdy1Prep: It was a dare.

_RichGirl has logged off :(_

RichGuy: PHEW!

NatureMom: Great! Now let's go to training.

BadGirl: Okay...fine

Nerdy1Prep: But we only got two truth/dares! That wasn't any fun!

NatureMom: Heihachi's gonna get mad

:Julia's eyes get big:

Nerdy1Prep: If you...put it that way then...okay...

**_IM has turned off_**

* * *

I know, this chapter is really cheap...but I haven't done this in a while...But like I said, I'm (sadly) ending this story. If I get enough reviews, I'll make a second Tekken AIM. Unless y'all can do better. Go ahead! I'd love to read it too :D

Thanks for reading AND reviewing ppl! I appreciate it.

-Black5Belt


End file.
